Digimon: The College Years: Opening Presentation
by The Create Card
Summary: Before college life for our characters begins, let's hear from them first. Each character talks about where their lives are at before their new lives begin. Digimon 02/Tamers x-over. Slightly AU.


Author's Note: Before I get the first official episode of Digimon: The College Years up, I want everyone to get a good idea of where all our characters are in their lives. I realize that everyone may not have kept up with my stories, so I'm going to release this special prologue. Each (but not ALL, since there have to be SOME surprises) character will get a chance to talk (with a first-person narrative) about where they are in their lives, heading into their new lives at Odaiba University. Enjoy!

  


**Digimon: The College Years**

The Special Opening Presentation

  


At eighteen years old, I'm in the prime of my life! A lot's happened in my life, more than anybody could imagine and more excitement than anybody could handle. I think with all I've been throughout my life, it's pretty safe to say that this summer…has been kinda boring. And for me, college means it's time for a new life…and the best four years of my life!

Oh, what am I thinking about? I forgot to introduce myself. My name's **Davis Motomiya**.

When I say life has been pretty slow lately, you have to consider all the experiences I've lived through. Ever since I was eleven, I've been having adventures in the Digital World along with the rest of the DigiDestined of the past and present. And before you even ask, of course I still have the goggles Tai gave to me seven years ago. I wouldn't EVER think of taking those off. And you can bet they're gonna stay on my head throughout the year. Just because I'm going off to college doesn't mean I'm gonna forget where I came from.

I guess you're all wondering where I'll be living. If you think I'm staying home with my parents, then you've got another thing coming! I wouldn't even THINK about staying home, especially with Jun still around. No, I'm living on campus. And I was lucky enough to get the hall's only triple. So that means I get to room with my two best friends, Ken and TK.

What's that you ask? Oh…of course TK and I are still buddies. Sure we've had a few misunderstandings in the past, especially when he gave me a black eye***** one day, but since then we've let bygones be bygones. And he won't let a little thing like Kari come between our friendship.

Oh…that's another thing that's happened. I can't believe it! Kari's actually going on a date with me! We're set to go out next Friday. Ok, I know that look. You're lost, aren't you? I should probably explain.

A few months ago, Kari and TK were still together, but they had a huge fight. It was because TK thought he saw Kari kissing me, but it turned out to be a clone created by some big monkey in sunglasses named Etemon. Anyway, it all turned out to be a misunderstanding. It didn't take long for the truth to be revealed, but…for some reason…TK and Kari still broke up. None of us understood why. We all knew it was just a misunderstanding and we didn't think there was any reason why TK and Kari couldn't go back to the way things were. I guess TK and Kari see things differently…and they both refuse to talk about it. I don't know the whole story, so I'll let TK tell you guys about it later.

Anyway, something happened in that time. I started having feelings that I hadn't had in a long time. I started to fall in love with Kari all over again. And it took a few months for me to get the guts to ask her out. Too bad when I did, we had to venture into the Dark Ocean and find some magical girl being held by Myotismon. Um…long story******…just don't ask. But I will tell you that after all that was over, I finally asked Kari out…and she said yes!

So I'm leaving home, starting a new life, and am a week away from going out with the girl of my dreams! My life doesn't get any better than this! Well…I guess not EVERYTHING is perfect. There is ONE problem.

I wish I didn't have to leave Veemon behind. It's not that I don't want to bring him along, he's been one of my best friends since I first went into the Digital World. But I don't know if he'll be able to hide in our dorm. It's not that I don't believe in him…but I really don't want to take chances. People already get freaked out whenever they even THINK about Digimon. There's the whole Myotismon invasion thing, the Daemon invasion, and the Highton View Terrace battle between a Greymon and a Parrotmon. Some people aren't ready for Digimon and that probably includes college freshmen. So…maybe it's best to leave Veemon behind.

What do you think?

* * *

I've never seen Davish so excited before. He can't seem to stop talking about how much fun college will be. He's always telling me that it'll be so much better than high school. So naturally, I'm feeling a little curious myself.

Hi there! I'm **Veemon**!

I'm hoping to be around a lot, but you've got to understand that I know Davish better than anybody. So I know that look on his face whenever he talks to me about college. I can tell…he's planning to leave me behind. I really want to go, but I don't think Davish wants to take me. He probably thinks I'll get caught or something.

But Davish can trust me. For one thing, doesn't he remember any of the things Agumon said about me when we first met? He said I bring good luck. I don't see any reason why Davish wouldn't want me around if I'm so lucky.

Maybe he thinks I'll be too noisy. I don't know why. I'm pretty noisy around his house…but then again, his sister makes about ten times as much noise as I do. So that probably doesn't count. But I know when to keep my mouth shut and I definitely know when it's time to hide.

I just need another chance to make my case. And the best day to do that…is the day Davish moves out. When Patamon told me that TK's probably leaving him behind, too, we decided to put our heads together. And that's when we came up with a great idea! I seriously doubt it'll actually get us into their dorm room…or even to the parking lot, but if anything it'll at least give me and Patamon one more chance to plead our case. We don't want to be left behind.

We wanna go, too!

* * *

I'm looking at the calendar again and I can't believe the day's almost here. I didn't think college would come so soon. Not that the summer's exactly gone by fast, but I still can't believe it's almost over.

I probably sound familiar to a lot of you. My name's **TK Takaishi**.

You could say I'm pretty excited about going off to college. It won't be easy pursuing a creative writing major, but if I want to be an author someday, then I'll have to take whatever comes my way.

Of course, it won't all be work. It should be a lot of fun, too. I can't tell you how thrilled I am to have the hall's only triple. Rooming with Ken will be pretty cool and you can't say that living with Davis won't be interesting.

There's just one thing that'll make dorming a little awkward. It's knowing who's staying right above me. It isn't easy knowing that Kari's just one floor away.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Kari. It's not that at all. In fact…the breakup was never my idea. If it was up to me, I would have never let Kari go and if I could turn back the hands of time, I'd make sure I didn't act like such a jerk! I let my eyes deceive me and my emotions get the better of me and…it cost me the love of my life. If life hadn't interjected itself again…it would have cost me her friendship, too.

But hey, I had my chance and I blew it. There's nothing else I could do. If anything, I'm just happy that she's still my friend. And if she HAD to start dating again, at least she's dating a great guy like Davis. I'd rather she go out with him than a perfect stranger.

What was that? You think there's something else bothering me? Uh…how could you tell? Um…ok, maybe there is. To tell the truth…I haven't told Patamon that I'm planning on leaving him behind. It's not that I don't want to take him. Patamon's been my best friend since I was eight. Well…my best NON-HUMAN friend, anyway. And it hurts me to say that I can't take him with me.

Come on! Don't look at me like that! If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you do the same thing? I don't want to risk Patamon getting caught. People just aren't open-minded enough to accept Digimon at this point in time. Maybe someday they will, but right now they aren't. I just hope Patamon will understand.

So that's where I am right now. Just how am I supposed to balance school, homework, and a pizza delivery job and STILL have time for a social life? Hey, I can make it happen. You'll see.

* * *

I've known TK since he was eight years old. I've known him since he was a little kid. Those were the good old days, both of us being the kids of the bunch. I remember when TK could barely carry me around. And now…wow…he's grown up.

I'm sorry. I'm trailing off. My name's **Patamon**.

Now what was I trying to say earlier? Oh yeah! I've known TK since he was just a little kid. So I know when he's not telling me something. Every time I ask him about what it's going to like out in college, he just gives me this look…like he doesn't want to tell me something. And I'm afraid I know what it is.

Do you think…TK wants to leave me behind?

Yeah, I thought so. I don't understand. Why doesn't TK want to take me? I thought we were best friends. Doesn't he know how much I'm gonna miss him? I don't wanna stay in the Digital World! I wanna be with TK!

I'd think TK would want me around. Ever since he and Kari broke up, he hasn't been the same. He and I have talked a lot since then, probably more than we ever have, and that includes all the time we spent in the Digital World. So why doesn't he want me to come along?

I needed SOMEONE to talk to about this, so I was lucky to have Veemon around a few weeks ago. And he told me about how he thinks Davis is leaving him behind. So that's when we put our heads together. We didn't come up with a BRILLIANT plan…but hey…it's…a plan. I don't know if it'll get us past the parking lot, but even if it doesn't work, then I hope it'll give me one last chance to plead my case to TK. But I haven't gotten past my primary argument of "I'm gonna miss you"!

Got any ideas?

* * *

Hello? I guess it's been a while since you've heard from me. Has it really been five years since our adventures in the Digital World. It feels like just yesterday. I know it sounds cliché, but it DOES.

You might remember me. My name's **Takato Matsuki**.

So it's really been five years since my hometown of West Shinjuku had their experience with Digimon. Not a lot of people know about it. We didn't really tell a lot of people about Digimon and the Digital World…except for our parents…AND Miss Asaji. The rest of the townsfolk didn't know the whole story, but it'd be pretty hard NOT to notice something like a gigantic boar trashing the city.

When you think about it, it sounds a lot like that story of the Greymon and Parrotmon that fought in the middle of Odaiba. Aw, but what am I thinking? That Highton View Terrace story is just that, a story.

West Shinjuku's pretty much managed to push that whole traumatic episode with the Devas and the D-Reaper out of their minds. But don't think I've forgotten about it. I think about it all the time. And my parents can't help but remember every time they see Guilmon around.

Things have changed in the last five years. Well…ok, not TOO much has changed. Henry and I are still best buds and we went through all four years of high school side-by-side. And we never forgot about Rika…even though she can still be an occasional pain. And Kazu and Kenta? After what happened five years ago, they're even MORE into Digimon now than ever. It's been pretty easy for Kenta, who's got MarineAngemon, but things haven't been so easy for Kazu. Hiding a Guardromon isn't really the easiest job in the world, you know.

What? Oh…yeah…I DID forget someone, didn't I?

I'll admit, after what happened five years ago, I was REALLY worried about Jeri. I mean…she was right there when Beelzemon killed Leomon. It's something that still haunts her to this day. And being possessed by D-Reaper didn't make things better. That was probably the worst time of Jeri's life. After the whole nightmare with D-Reaper, Jeri ended up moving away a few towns over. Rumor had it that her parents ended up sending her to a psychiatrist after they moved. Actually, Jeri can tell you the story better than me. I'll let HER tell you everything.

I've sorta got my own problems. In a few days, I'm leaving West Shinjuku to go to college in Odaiba. It'll be the first time I'm leaving home…for a long period of time, I mean. But that's not the problem I'm having. The problem…is Guilmon.

Come on now! You've SEEN Guilmon! Do you HONESTLY think I could hide him? The dorms are small enough as it is, I don't think I could hide someone as big as Guilmon. It really hurts me to say this, but…he's gonna have to stay home.

But how am I gonna tell him?

* * *

Hello! It's been a long time since you've seen me. If you forgot who I was, then I'll go ahead and remind you. My name's **Guilmon**.

A long time's passed since I was made out of that drawing Takato made in class. I don't even know how many years it's been. Probably too many for me to count. I've been living in the real world for a long time and some things have changed since I first met Takato. For one thing, I'm not calling him Takatomon anymore. Well…not as much, anyway. Then there's everything that happened with poor Jeri since the D-Reaper disaster. Then there are all the friends I've made like Terriermon, Calumon, and Renamon. Oh yeah, and I can't forget that Takato's parents actually know about me now.

Things HAVE changed here. But Takato says he's ready to move onto a new life or something. I don't know what's wrong with his old life, but I guess it's a human thing. He says he's going to some place called college. And he says everything's gonna change and nothing will be the same.

Gee, I don't think I've ever heard Takato talk that way before. If he says nothing's gonna be the same, then I guess this college place must be REALLY different. I can't wait until we go. Takato and I have faced everything together. We're like best friends. Takato says that college is a big challenge. Whatever this challenge is, I'm sure we can face it together.

I just have one question, though.

What IS college?

* * *

It's hard to believe that I'm days away from leaving West Shinjuku. This is where I grew up. This is where I was raised. And now…I'm leaving. Life isn't gonna be the same anymore. I wonder what things will be like in Odaiba?

Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe I just rambled on without even introducing myself. I'm **Henry Wong**.

Life's just getting back to normal here in West Shinjuku. I take it Takato told you that we had quite a few adventures in the Digital World, facing off with Devas and later on, the D-Reaper. In the time since then…Digimon has turned into…a bit of a touchy subject for most folks here. Even the mere mention of the Digimon Card Game gets people in an uproar. It's not like things used to be. People can be so sensitive over nothing. Maybe someday they'll understand that not all Digimon are bad. Even Yamaki came to his senses eventually and I used to think he'd always be a total fanatic who'd never see the good in Digimon.

But that's enough dwelling on life in West Shinjuku. I mean, what's the point? I won't be here much longer. I'm about to leave home and start a new life at Odaiba University as a freshman. I just hope things are as hard as I think they are. Life hasn't really been easy for me lately. There's been a lot on my mind.

For one thing, it's hard to follow in the footsteps of my father. He was on the original team that created what is believed to be the first Digimon. I'm not one to question my dad, but after some of the things I've seen in the Digital World, I can't help but believe that Digimon were around a lot longer than that. But that's getting off the topic. What I'm trying to say is…my dad was…what's the word I'm looking for…brilliant. And to think that I can achieve what he has…well…that's a lot of pressure. I don't know if I'm up to it.

The other thing is…for some reason, people find me to be an eligible bachelor for some reason. I don't know if it was something that was put in the yearbook or what, but for some reason, everyone wants to know why I'm by myself. I guess the only thing I can say is…I'm not girl-crazy. That's not on the top of my to-do list.

Of course, some people won't leave well enough alone. I won't mention any names…

****COUGH****KAZU****COUGH****KENTA****COUGH****

Sorry, I had something in my throat. Anyway, certain people can't stop going on about me being alone. Certain people are even going as far as to call me Shinjuku High's most eligible bachelor. Now that's just silly. That's a title you give to a really hot guy. And I don't think I'm a hot guy…am I?

Well…I hope I can leave those pressures behind me. I'll admit that leaving home to go to a new place will be scary at first, but as long as I have Takato and Terriermon living with me…then I think everything will be just fine.

I wonder if Takato's REALLY going to leave Guilmon behind?

* * *

I'm gonna miss this old couch. I spent some of the best years of my life lying on this thing, putting on my best stuffed animal act. Of course, when Henry's dad and Suzie found out about me, the stuffed animal routine turned out to be pretty unnecessary.

You probably guessed who I am by now. I'm **Terriermon**.

I haven't had to pull off the stuffed animal act too much anymore. There hasn't really been any need for it. For one thing, Henry's family already knows about me now. And the other thing is…I only really needed to put it on for Henry's little sister, Suzie. But ever since Suzie became a Tamer and got Lopmon, she hasn't really…had much use for ME anymore.

Huh? NO! I'm not jealous when I say that! Trust me, Lopmon can have the time of her life with Suzie. As for me? I'm heading off to Odaiba with Henry.

I guess you know by now that Henry's going off to college. I get to see what life is like outside West Shinjuku and the Digital World. I just hope I get a good view of the campus. I can't wait to get there. It'll be a lot of fun to live with Henry and Takato. It's just too bad that Guilmon can't come with us.

Ok, so maybe I don't know for sure if Takato will actually leave Guilmon behind. But be realistic, people! Have you seen the size of that big lug? When you're as huge as he is, you can't exactly blend in very easily, can you? And he'll NEVER be able to pull off the stuffed animal act like I can. Don't get me wrong, I like Guilmon. He's my friend. But we have to be sensible. We can't risk Guilmon getting caught. If people in Odaiba are anything like people in West Shinjuku, then just the THOUGHT of a Digimon in a dorm is enough to send them all running for Mt. Fuji.

So it's safe to say it'll be just the three of us. I wonder what I can do the first night? Hmm…maybe I can pick up where I left off just before Henry graduated from high school. I don't know who started the whole "Shinjuku High's most eligible bachelor" thing, but whoever did…hit the nail right on the head! I think it'd be pretty cool if Henry found himself a girl. And don't think I'm the only who sees that. Kazu and Kenta have gone WAY out of their way to try and hook Henry up. Of course Henry doesn't quite appreciate it…yet.

Give him time. He'll thank us someday.

* * *

The days have gone by so slow. For me, time couldn't go any slower. If you've gone through what I have in the last few months, you'd understand why. That's why I'm glad to be going to college. This could be a chance to start over with a clean slate and forget about the past.

Hello there. My name's **Kari Kamiya**.

I guess you can say I've been through a lot. Just six months ago, I was in a fulfilling relationship with a loving boyfriend. A few months later…we broke up. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

TK is a wonderful guy. He's going to make some special girl VERY happy someday. But it won't be me. In the months since we've broken up, TK's shown that he's worthy of my friendship. Hey, I can't stay mad at him forever. But in those last few months…TK hasn't showed me what I REALLY want. And until he gives me what I REALLY want…then I can't give him a second chance.

I want to think I'm ready to start dating again. And when Davis asked me out on a date…I thought it was best if I said yes. I have to face it. Things between me and TK won't get better. It's time for me to move on. And to be honest…I wouldn't have it any other way. Davis has matured so much over the years. He's always been a good person, but now…I see him in a different light. Now that I look at him…he's actually kinda cute in his own special way.

I'm glad I'll have my friends there to help me through what's sure to be an awkward first few months. Odaiba University is a big place, or so that's what Tai tells me. So it'll be pretty easy for someone like me to get lost. But that's where I feel lucky.

I'm lucky to have a friend like Yolei, who's about to start her sophomore year. She's more than willing to show me around and give me a hand whenever I need it. She's even offered to help me move into my dorm. Hmm…I wonder who my roommate is?

Whoever it is, I hope I can hide Gatomon from her. Gatomon keeps begging me to let her live with me and…well…when she gives me that look, I just can't say no to her. I'm not worried about her, though. I know Davis says he wants to leave Veemon behind because he'll probably get caught. But I know Gatomon is A LOT smarter than that. She knows how to hide herself. After all, she's hidden herself from my mom and dad for years.

I hope college goes as well as I hope it does. Hopefully, four years from now, I'll come out with my Bachelor's Degree and be ready to start teaching. I've always wanted to be a teacher.

And I HOPE nothing disastrous happens.

* * *

I can't help but notice that look on Kari's face. For the first time in months, she actually looks…happy. She looks even happier than she did on the night Davis asked her out.

And I should know, being her partner Digimon. My name's **Gatomon**.

I guess I'm pretty excited, too. I've traveled all over the Digital World and seen so many sights. I've even traveled around the real world quite a few times, seeing the United States, Hong Kong, and India when we were younger. But there's one place I've never been to…and that's a college campus. I wonder if it's as big as everybody says it is?

Kari's really worried about who her roommate will be. She's worried that they won't get along. She shouldn't worry about that. How could anybody not like someone as sweet as Kari? She doesn't have a single detestable quality in her.

Well…maybe it IS possible for someone to just not like someone for no reason. I know I've been through that. No…actually…never mind. I don't want to get into that right now. Too many bad memories.

I guess I could always go back to the Digital World if things get too cramped, but to be honest, I don't want to leave Kari right now. She's gonna need a friend to make her feel comfortable and that friend is gonna be me…and maybe Yolei. And Kari doesn't have to worry about a thing. I can stay inconspicuous. Her roommate won't even know I'm there. I'd bet my favorite ball of string on it.

It's just days away! I can't wait! Hmm…I wonder what it's like on a college campus? I wonder if it gets as wild as Tai says it does?

* * *

I can't believe I'm about to leave this town. It's not that I hate this place, but after everything with the Devas and the D-Reaper ended, things just got…boring. I hope college can bring a little excitement.

For those that don't know me, I'm **Rika Nonaka**.

I thought about this for a long time now. It really will be nice to get OUT of West Shinjuku…but I can't help but feel bad for my family. These last few years, I've felt like I've gotten closer to my grandma and my mom. When I was a kid, I didn't want to be anywhere NEAR my mom. For one thing, she kept trying to make me into a "lady". And you don't know how annoying that got!

The other thing is that my mom kept trying to make me into a model like her. You want to know what a life as a model gets you? A bunch of stares from ogling idiots, a life surrounded by cameras, no time to do ANYTHING…and a baby at 17 years old!

I hope college gives me a chance to make a little more of myself. Well…technically, I'm undeclared, but I'm sure I'll find something that suits me eventually. In the meantime, I'll just take college one day at a time. I only wonder what life will be like in Odaiba?

I've never been in Odaiba before. But it's not like I'll be alone. At least Henry and the goggle boy will be there. And even though they can be a headache sometimes, at least Kazu and Kenta will be there. Oh…right…and then there's my roommate. As long as Jeri doesn't get TOO girly on me, then I won't have a problem with her. And I already warned her about that sock puppet!

If there's one thing about the past few years that has bothered me, it's people that reminded of…him. You know who I'm talking about! The so-called legend! You don't know how many times I've had to smack Kazu and Kenta for bringing up what's-his-name. I mean he's so…pompous and arrogant. He thinks he's so big with his perfect hair…perfect smile…shiny white teeth…toned physique…

HEY! I know what you're all thinking and you can just stop right now! If you think I've got a crush on what's-his-name, then you're wrong! For one thing, he seems to think he's SO good. So he's beaten me a few times at the Digimon Card Game. I call it dumb luck. And another thing is…I can't STAND people like him. The only other types I hate more are the sunny, sickening cheerful types that everybody loves. You know the types. The people who think they're SO perfect and have everyone else thinking they're perfect, too. The types that have never heard criticism in their lives. The goody-two-shoes types. I HATE those kinds of people!

If I meet ANYONE like that in college, I will just EXPLODE!

* * *

Things have calmed down since the end of our adventures in the Digital World. West Shinjuku has been relatively quiet and everything within Rika's family has been calm. I still come out occasionally, but those that know me know I just like to blend in.

I am Rika's partner. I am **Renamon**.

The first time I met Rika, I thought I found someone whose intensity on the battlefield matched my own. Before then, I spent years in the Digital World trying to get stronger for that one day when I found a partner of my own. That's when I found Rika. Since the day she became my Tamer, we've been a very formidable team. We haven't been unbeatable…but then again, who is?

Now I'm leaving West Shinjuku to go with Rika to this place called Odaiba University, an institute of higher learning for humans. I can only wonder what sort of things I'll see on this campus. And don't think for a second that Rika's afraid of me being caught. You should all know how well I can hide myself.

There is ONE thing I'm worried about. I worry about Impmon. His life has been a turbulent one, especially since the first day he Digivolved. He still feels remorseful for what happened to Leomon and he's still sorry for attacking us. Since the entire episode with the D-Reaper, Impmon hasn't been the same.

Maybe I should clear that up. He's still a little on the brash side, but he isn't nearly as nasty as he used to be. Maybe that's because he realizes he has friends now. But he doesn't know that we're all about to leave. Impmon has always had us around the past five years. Once he finds out we're leaving to Odaiba, he'll take it awfully hard.

I hope he'll be ok.

* * *

Five years have already passed. Five years ago, I lived a long nightmare that I just couldn't wake up from. Even after everything with the D-Reaper ended, it still just wouldn't go away for me. I couldn't stop looking back at what happened…and I couldn't stop thinking about that special friend I lost.

Hello. My name is **Jeri Katou**.

I guess I should start off with what happened after the D-Reaper incident. I appreciate EVERYTHING my friends did for me, even if I didn't show it. I appreciate Kazu and Kenta trying to comfort me, even if I only shrugged them away. And I appreciate Henry and Rika telling me things would get better, even if I didn't believe them. And I appreciate Calumon always trying to cheer me up, even if it looked like it didn't help. Oh…and of course I appreciate Takato. I don't know where I'd be if he wasn't around.

Shortly after everything with the D-Reaper ended, my parents ended up moving away a few towns over. I didn't see Takato or any of my other friends again for years. And once I moved away from West Shinjuku…I wasn't into the idea of starting over and making new friends. So I was pretty isolated. But that wasn't the worst part. When my parents saw how much I was sinking into my depression, they went as far as to send me to a psychiatrist.

I didn't like the idea at all. Having to go see a psychiatrist for therapy didn't make me feel any better about myself. Nothing about those years made me feel good about myself. In fact…I really didn't feel happy until the day my parents told me a few years later that we were moving back to West Shinjuku. I didn't realize how much I missed my old friends…especially Takato.

It took me a few months, but I slowly started to come out of my depression. Being around my old friends again…made me feel happy. I haven't really been this happy since…before I lost Leomon.

But wouldn't you know it? Just a year after I come back to West Shinjuku, here I am getting ready to leave again. Only this time, I'm going to college in Odaiba. And there's one other difference that makes this…a lot better. This time, I'll have all my friends with me.

If there's one thing I've noticed over this last year, it's that Rika and I have become better friends. That's why we're gonna be roommates. It'll be nice to room with someone I know…even if 'girl talk' with Rika probably won't be what I hope for. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a nice girl who I can talk to about…you know, girl stuff.

I can't wait for college to start! I may be undeclared, but I just want the chance to move on to a new life…with all my friends…especially Takato. You know, now that I think of it…he's grown up quite a bit this past year. Maybe high school did him good. Of course…he was ALWAYS a nice guy.

Maybe I just haven't noticed.

* * *

Things have been pretty quiet here lately…and I don't like it. I know when someone's hiding something from me, and I can tell someone's hiding something from me.

I'm **Impmon** and it's your pleasure to meet me.

You know, I've tried to forget a lot of what's happened in the last five years. I still feel bad about what I did to Leomon and if I could take that day back, I would. All I wanted was to Digivolve and instead I almost ended up killing everybody. If I were those kids, I'd have knocked me into the next century. And believe me, that goggle boy almost did. But none of them had to be my friend or even forgive me, but they did anyway. Those kids are alright…for humans.

They're all alright. Especially Renamon. She's a nice babe. She didn't have to be my friend for so long, but here she is, always dropping by to see how I've been doing. Same thing with little Calumon. He likes coming around to play. Don't know why, but he does. Sometimes I wonder why a couple of good Digimon like them bother to check up on a miserable little toad like me? I know I don't deserve anyone's friendship.

After everything with the D-Reaper, nothing's gone back to normal for me. Right now, a lot of things are like they used to be. I ran from my Tamers again after they had a big fight and I'm living here in the good old sewer pipe again. The kids don't come around as much as they used to, but like I said, Renamon and Calumon are always coming to visit.

I haven't Digivolved in years. I haven't had a need to. Since everything with the D-Reaper ended, life's pretty much been easy here in West Shinjuku. But like I said…things have pretty weird lately. It's like there's something that Renamon doesn't want to tell me.

What? Cat got her tongue or something?

* * *

I never really lived in Odaiba full time before, but it's been as much a home to me as it has to any of my friends. That's probably because I'm always spending my time there. So now I'm living in Odaiba full time and with two of my friends, no less.

So let me go ahead and introduce myself. I'm **Ken Ichijouji**.

You know, a long time's passed since my atrocities in the Digital World. And thanks to the forgiveness of my friends, I was given a fresh start. I can't tell you how happy I've been in the last five years to have such wonderful friends. And somewhere along the way…Yolei and I have become more than that. We even went to prom together…even though it turned out to be the most disastrous prom in the history of all Japanese high schools thanks to Etemon. But the fact that Yolei and I still managed to end our prom night with a kiss made us feel like the night wasn't a total loss.

Now I'm going off to college to pursue my sociology degree. I'm hoping it'll be my first step to becoming a detective. I can't tell you how much I've been into law enforcement and I've pretty much read just about every detective story there is. I'll bet you Davis still remembers all the time's I've taken high school mysteries into my own hands. The only one as interested in detective work as I am is…Wormmon. In fact, Wormmon's always leaving my detective books lying around. It's like he can't clean up after himself.

College life's gonna be a whole new experience for me. Even though I'll be surrounded by thousands and thousands of strangers my age, I'll be comfortable knowing that I'm rooming with Davis and TK. I can tell life will be pretty interesting this year. If things go the way I fear they will…then I'll have to find myself playing middleman for Davis and TK. I just have a bad feeling that TK won't be totally ok with Davis and Kari dating now. It hasn't come out yet, but I have a feeling that TK's true feelings will come out soon. I guess I'll have to be ready to pick up the pieces.

Yeah…life's gonna be pretty interesting.

* * *

I've gotten pretty used to being inside this house. Not only is Ken the best partner a Digimon could ever have, but his parents are very nice, too. I've always gotten along with them and they even think I'm kinda cute.

Hello there. My name's **Wormmon**.

Like I said, I've gotten used to life inside this house, but now I'll be moving on to a new life in Odaiba University. I'll be spending this year in Ken's dorm room, where he'll be dorming with Davis and TK. The only thing I'm a little unsure of is knowing I'll be the only Digimon in the room. I may have overheard Davis and TK talking about leaving Veemon and Patamon behind. I hope that's not the case, because Veemon and Patamon are good friends of mine and it'd be nice to talk to them while Ken's in class or doing his homework. What'll I do if they're stuck in the Digital World?

I heard that Veemon and Patamon are planning a way to sneak into this dorm one way or another. They told me they had a plan and to be honest…it's not a very good plan. I'll be surprised if they make it past the parking lot. Oh well. It should at least give them a chance to plead their case one last time.

Well…if they aren't around, I guess I could always read Ken's detective novels to pass the time. He's got quite a few of them and he's really gotten into them. I wondered why at first, but then I started reading them myself and I got hooked. Ken says he wants to be a detective or a private eye when he comes out of college. I wonder if I could be one too? I'll be Watson to his Sherlock Holmes.

What do you think? Would I look good with a detective hat on?

* * *

I can't lie to you. I won't tell you that I'm excited about starting a new life at Odaiba University because…I'm NOT starting a new life here. I've already been here for a year. I'm getting started on my sophomore year.

Yeah, you've probably guessed who I am. My name's **Yolei Inoue**.

My first year of college has been a blast and this year will only get better now that my friends are here! I'm actually gonna be spending a lot of this year showing my freshmen friends the ropes here at Odaiba University, especially Kari. She's gonna need some guidance and that's why I'm here.

I don't know if it's such a good idea for Kari to bring Gatomon along with her. Believe me, I've tried bringing Hawkmon along and he's not easy to hide. Even when he reverts to Poromon, he's still a handful. With a nosy roommate, things tend to get chaotic. That's why he goes back to the Digital World for weeks at a time. At least Davis and TK are starting to come to their senses about Veemon and Patamon. And Ken…well…come on…it's Wormmon. Do you actually think he'll have to try hard to hide him? But hey, if Kari thinks she knows what she's doing, then I'll let her learn the hard way.

Speaking of roommates, my roommate from last year transferred and I think that's a shame because she was pretty nice. Of course this means I'll have a new roommate this year. I've tried asking who I'm getting, but nobody seems to know. All I know is that she's an international student coming to study here for the next three years. Don't know much about her at all. I don't even know her name.

All I know…is that she's………French.

* * *

High school's done and I couldn't be happier. Good riddance to detention once and for all! Now I'm heading to college a few towns over in a place called Odaiba. Can't wait for college. New life, new school, and of course…new chance to party!

You probably know me. I'm **Kazu Shiota**!

After everything that happened five years ago, I've been waiting for life to get interesting. It's not that Guardromon doesn't keep me on my toes, but high school started to get REALLY boring. I'm already thinking ahead to what Kenta and I are gonna do this year…………when we're not studying of course. Hmm…let's see…

1.Sneak Guardromon into our dorm.

2.Join the intramural soccer team.

3.Hold the biggest party Odaiba University's ever seen.

4.Don't let Rika forget about you-know-who.

5.Find Henry a girl.

Yeah, I guess you've heard that Henry was named Shinjuku High's most eligible bachelor. He hasn't figured out how yet…but I'll let you in on a secret. That was me and Kenta. We put the ad in the school paper and the title's stuck with Henry ever since. Huh? What's that? Oh…uh…Henry hasn't really SEEN that issue of the school paper and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way!

I can't believe Henry doesn't appreciate me and Kenta trying to find him a girl. Come on! You haven't seen the poor guy in the last five years. I don't even think he's had his first kiss yet. Henry's a friend and it'd be wrong for me and Kenta to let him keep going alone.

I can't forget what's at the top of my list. I don't think the dorm's ready for Guardromon yet. But don't think I'm planning to leave him behind. Of course I'll have Guardromon here. It'll just take some time. Besides, every Tamer's taking his or her Digimon along, right? I just hope Guardromon can control all that firepower.

Oh yeah…college is gonna be a blast!

* * *

It's about time high school ended! I couldn't wait for it to be over and now it's time to go off to college! It's in a new place called Odaiba. Never been there before, but at this point, I'm starting to think any place is better than West Shinjuku.

Hope you all remember me. My name's **Kenta Kitagawa**.

I was starting to think that by now Kazu and I would have built a reputation in West Shinjuku. We have. It's…just not quite the reputation we had in mind. Everyone seems to think he and I are troublemakers. That's probably something that goes all the way back to before high school, even though it's not all true. Miss Asaji just exaggerates, don't you think?

Anyway, this is our chance to make a new reputation for ourselves and Kazu and I are already making plans to hold the biggest party Odaiba University's ever seen. But that'll come a lot later. We have a lot of other stuff to do first. For one thing, we have to find a way to sneak Guardromon in here. It won't be easy to get an android Digimon in here, but Kazu and I never were quitters. Cowards, maybe. But not quitters. Guardromon will be the only real hard part about moving in, since I can easily sneak my partner in here. MarineAngemon fits right in my pocket. I still think that's pretty cool. I didn't think a Mega could be so small. And hiding him should be really easy since…he doesn't really talk.

The other thing we have to do is find Henry a hot college girl. Did Kazu already tell you how we had Henry named Shinjuku High's most eligible bachelor? Oh, he has. Well did he tell you we're not the only ones trying to find someone for him. Terriermon thinks we're doing the right thing too. I don't know why Henry doesn't appreciate it. He's just weird like that, I guess.

Oh yeah, and I can't forget to remind Rika about you-know-who. Every time she gets mad at us for mentioning his name, it just shows how much she likes him. And who wouldn't like him? Come on! The guy's a legend!

Why do you think she keeps denying it?

* * *

It always used to be us as a team. But time passes by too fast. Now all my friends will be in college. And I'm barely heading into my junior year of high school. Of course that doesn't mean I won't be around for my friends whenever they need me.

I'm the youngest one of the group. My name's **Cody Hida**.

I'm already helping TK, Ken, and Davis move out in a few days. And they already said I could come visit whenever I want. I just wonder how things will change? College can change people and not always for the better. I hope none of my friends are like that.

I'm trying not to change, myself. High school hasn't exactly been the best four years of my life, but it is getting pretty interesting. Everyone always wonders about me since I hang out with my friends, who are older than me. They wonder why I don't hang out with people in my own class. I guess they wouldn't understand. Pretty much all of Odaiba is still in the dark about the DigiDestined.

There is one girl who's been bugging me quite a bit lately. It was about a month ago. I just walked out of the bowling alley with Ken and Davis and this girl just couldn't stop looking at us. She looked about my age, but I didn't think it was anything to make a big deal about. I just thought she was staring at Ken, since he is pretty much the object of every girl's fantasy. Anyway, a few days later, I ran into the girl again at the Inoue's store. She said she was going to school here next year and she just moved to Odaiba from another country. For some reason, she just wouldn't go away. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl and everything, but she's starting to freak me out a little bit. She keeps asking about me and about my friends. And has she got an attitude.

I wonder if all girls from Mexico are like her?

* * *

It's hard to look at my little sister and realize that she's about to start college. Sometimes I see how much she's grown up and wonder where all the time went? It feels like just yesterday when she was falling in the mud and now she's going to college. She's about as mature a woman as you'll ever see. But hey, I like to think I've matured, too.

Remember me? My name's **Tai Kamiya**.

I'm about to start my senior year at Odaiba University. Yeah, my sister's about to start her college life while mine's about to end. I'm ready to get my degree in political science. Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that? You look surprised. Ok, I'd better explain a few things before I go any further.

Somewhere in high school, I got really interested in politics. It caught everyone by surprise when I joined the debate team AND ran for class president. I guess something about it just grabbed my interest. Maybe it's the whole concept of being a leader. Hey, it wouldn't be the first time. Some say I was meant to be a leader. I guess now I just want be a leader…for something more.

I figure I need to do SOMETHING with my life. So much time has passed since that day we all fell into the Digital World for the first time. I can't believe so many years have already passed. I can't even believe this is my last year of school…EVER! I've spent so much time partying and getting crazy that it seems like hardly any time has passed at all. College has been the best four years of my life.

And things are about to get better. Don't tell Davis, Ken, or TK…actually, don't even tell Kari…but…I'm gonna be an RA this year! I'm gonna be the RA on Davis, Ken, and TK's floor! I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see me and…a certain other friend. Oh, and don't tell Kari that some other friends…are gonna be RA's on HER floor. This year's gonna be a blast!

Man, I've never felt so young!

* * *

I can't help but think about how much I've grown up every time I look in the mirror. But here I am at 22 years old, going into my final year of college. Not only am I about to graduate…but my best friend and I are getting ready to go national with our business.

I hope you all remember me. My name's **Sora Takenouchi**.

A lot's happened these last few years. After struggling to find a niche, I finally decided in the middle of my sophomore year to become a marketing major. You should see how Tai reacted to that one. He reacted the way anybody expected him to…unfortunately. At least Matt was a little more supportive.

Speaking of Matt, we're still together after all these years. I'm starting to think our love's actually grown stronger these last few years. I'm even beginning to hear rumors that he wants to take the next step soon. But…I don't think that's a good idea right now. Right now, I'm entirely focused on my studies…and finishing up getting my degree in marketing.

I finally settled on marketing, but once I'm out of college, I'm going into business for myself along with my best friend, Mimi. We've seen the potential that our clothing line, STMT, has. We think it could be really big. I think that's why I settled on deciding to be a fashion designer. I'll be a fashion designer with a marketing degree to fall back on, just in case. But I have a good feeling that STMT is about to take the world by storm. And as long as I have Matt and Tai supporting me, then I know I can be a success!

I hope Tai didn't spill the news already, but Mimi and I are also going to be RA's. In fact, we're going to be living on Kari's floor. Won't she be surprised? Not only does this mean Mimi and I won't have to look for an apartment, but it hopefully gives us some room to work on our designs.

I just wonder how Kari will react when she sees us?

* * *

I'm going into my junior year of college here at Odaiba University. But can I share a secret with you guys? If I tell you guys, you can't tell anybody, especially my friends and family. I don't know what they'll say.

Oh! Silly me. I haven't even told you my name. My name's **Mimi Tachikawa**.

I guess before I say anything, I should tell you all that I moved back to Odaiba shortly after the end of my senior year. Yeah, my parents let me come back home to go to college and are funding my college education. I enrolled in Odaiba University and haven't really looked back since. It's great to be here with my old friends…even though I miss my friends from New York…especially Michael. But maybe things are better this way. Joe and I have given our relationship a second chance and even though he's as busy as…well…Joe, everything's still going better than I ever could have hoped for. He's really a wonderful guy…even if he DOES like to complain occasionally. Ok, so he complains a lot, but he doesn't do it nearly as much as he used to.

And everything's gonna so much fun this year! Sora and I are gonna be RA's! Oh…she told you that already. Oh, thanks a lot, Sora. I told her *I* wanted to be the one to say it. Next she'll be telling me she already told Kari. I hope she hasn't, because that'll be so much fun to surprise her…

Huh? What is it? Why are you interrupting me?! Oh…right…that secret.

Well…I'm going into my third year of college and the truth is…I still don't know what I'm majoring in. I know I'm really behind and I should know what I'm doing, but the truth is…I really don't. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life! I feel like such a failure!

At least Sora has a marketing major to fall back on. If STMT collapses, then I don't know what I'll do. It's not that I don't have faith in our clothing line. But everyone says it's always safe to have a backup plan. And right now…I don't. All I've done so far is take my school's core curriculum. I still don't know what I'm majoring in. And I'm afraid if my parents find out, they'll be really disappointed in me and they might even go as far as to bring me back to New York! And I couldn't take that. The best thing I could do is come to a decision soon. I just don't know what to do.

You'll keep my secret…won't you?

* * *

Hey, I'll bet you didn't expect to be hearing from me right now. Yeah, I'm still sticking around here at Odaiba University. I have my Bachelor's Degree, but I'm not quite done yet. My line of work requires a little more than four years of university studies.

Hope you all remember me. I'm **Joe Kido**.

You probably know that if I'm still here, then that means I'll be a fifth-year senior. I really like it here at Odaiba University and it's hard to believe I'll be getting my master's degree this year at the university's graduate school. But it still doesn't end there, since I'll be pursuing my PhD. I hope I'll have people calling me Dr. Joe Kido in a few years.

And I've got plenty of people on my side. Mimi's been on my side since day one…when she hasn't been wrapped up in her fashion label. And there's another certain someone who's been supporting me for a long time. And that's Gomamon. Gomamon has always been there to root for me. There's just one problem.

He won't stay put!

He used to be in the Digital World all the time, but now I can't get him to leave. It'd be nice if he could stay in the apartment…but he won't. Yeah, as difficult as it sounds, I'm lugging Gomamon around everywhere. You can just imagine how well that goes over in all my classes. Everyone thinks I'm a weirdo for carrying a "stuffed animal" around everywhere. I should probably start to put my foot down a little more. Don't get me wrong, I've tried to be firm with Gomamon, but he has this way of using reverse psychology on me. I don't know how he does it, but he always ends up getting his way. Will you listen to me? I sound like I'm raising a child.

I know I'm not the only one with this problem. Izzy tells me he's having the same problem with Tentomon. I don't know why our Digimon have been so attached to us lately. I don't see Tai or Matt having this problem with Agumon or Gabumon. Yet here *I* am carrying Gomamon around all the time.

And it doesn't help that he just WON'T stop eating!

* * *

I'm about to start off my junior year at Odaiba University, still hoping to get my computer science degree. But so far, college life has been a very enlightening experience. And it's also been…pretty fun.

Greetings! My name's **Izzy Izumi**.

Being here at Odaiba University with my friends has been a great experience. And even if Tai tries to tell you that I've spent all my time studying, I'm still having a blast! Not only have I been working for my computer science degree, but on the side, I've tried to conduct studies of the Digital World. It's been a long time since we first encountered it and there's still a lot to be learned. And I haven't been conducting my studies alone.

Tentomon has been a big help by telling me all the sights he's seen over the last few years. But I find it pretty odd that after spending so much time in the Digital World, I can't seem to get him to go back. It's like he's become attached to the college campus and college life. He really seems to like it here. And I sense Gomamon has gone through something similar from what Joe tells me.

I hope to be around a little more often. I'll try to take time out of my busy schedule to see how my friends that are just starting their freshman year are doing. Has Tai told you that he's an RA this year? Oh…he has. Then I don't know what else I can tell you. It's not that I don't have confidence in Matt's ability to keep Tai in line, but…

I just hope that hall can stay in one piece.

* * *

Well, a lot of time's gone by and I'm down to my last year in college. I can't believe it's all gone by so fast. School's almost over for good. After this year, I'll never have to attend another class again. I guess that's one of the few bright sides of everything in my life.

Hey, everybody. My name's **Matt Ishida**.

You might say the last four years haven't exactly been my best. It's not that I haven't had fun. Having all my friends around is one of the best things I could ask for. But there's just a lot that hasn't gone my way. And it's got a lot to do with…you know…the band.

The Teenage Wolves have split. It's over. Every member of the band has gone their separate ways. The only who was in denial over these last few years…was me. Now what am I left with? Just a guitar and a bunch of shattered dreams. I really thought we could make it big someday. Guess I was wrong.

At least Sora's been there for me. She's always been there for me and she knows just how to cheer me up. I've never been in love with anyone else like I have been with Sora. And…I want to take the next step with her soon. And I want to take it…before we graduate. I want to make her Mrs. Matt Ishida. But lately she's been pretty distant with her studies and her fashion label. I wonder if I should even bother asking?

Has Tai told you I'm gonna be an RA this year? If he hasn't, then I guess I'll tell you. I'm gonna be an RA and I'll be living…in TK's hall. But don't tell him I said anything. I want to see the look on his face. I'm thinking the only real downside to this whole thing is that I'll have to be Tai's roommate. Oh well. If he ever comes in late and wakes me up at four in the morning, I guess I can always punch him in the face…just like the good old days.

From what I'm hearing, TK probably wants to leave Patamon home. Maybe that's a good idea. I know I haven't had Gabumon around in a long time…as much as it hurts me. You know, it's been a long time since our adventures in the Digital World and a lot's happened. I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth the effort to hide them anymore.

Isn't about time the world found out about Digimon?

* * *

Many years have passed since the disasters of five years ago. I'm happy to say that West Shinjuku has remained calm and there have been no more threats in the area. However, I'm now receiving some distressing news. I'm afraid it may be time for me to confront a new threat. And from what I hear, there hasn't been a threat this big since the days of the D-Reaper.

Believe me, it's been a long time. I am **Mitsuo Yamaki**.

I was once a part of a secret government agency known as Hypnos. The objective of Hypnos was to monitor the phenomena of wild Digimon that were bio-emerging into our world. From there, we would try to destroy the wild ones, but not only were our efforts unsuccessful, but Hypnos was ultimately destroyed. I knew there was an evil out there, but I'll admit we were misguided in attempting to exterminate ALL of the Digimon. It turned out that the Digimon belonging to a group of kids were the key to saving the world.

Since the whole D-Reaper fiasco, I've decided to lay low and try to take a vacation, as have my closest colleagues, Riley and Talley. I haven't spoken to either of them for a while now. I believe it's time for us to get in touch again. Unfortunately, these weren't the circumstances I was hoping for. I should probably brief you in on the threat, but I cannot reveal too many details, for even I am not completely sure what it is we're dealing with.

There's a report that there may be a threat of Digimon attempting to infiltrate the real world. And the general feeling is that these Digimon are hostile and have evil intentions. My superiors have assigned me to gather a short team of agents and find as much information about the threat as possible. The threat is reportedly coming from Odaiba University. And in an effort to keep everything as normal as possible, this must be kept secret. In other words, the students are not to know who we are. And that means…we'll have to work undercover.

A new mission's about to begin. I'd better make a phone call.

* * *

It's been five years since the incident with the D-Reaper and I'm happy to say West Shinjuku is in a state of peace. I know I've been on vacation for a long time now, but if you knew what this city went through, you'd understand.

Right now, I'm just a government agent on vacation. My name is **Riley Ootori**.

I can't tell you everything that happened five years ago. To say I'm still a little touchy about it would be an understatement. It wasn't easy to see Hypnos destroyed by wild Digimon and it was particularly difficult to see a giant boar run through the town you've been trying to protect.

It didn't help that after the destruction of Hypnos that Mitsuo was wallowing in self-pity. I can't believe I had to go and snap him out of it myself. He finally realized that he'd need help from those kids to beat the evil that was threatening not just our town, but our entire world. And I'll admit that those kids turned out to be much stronger than they looked. A couple of kids saved the world, something a big government agency couldn't do.

I've kept in touch with Mitsuo every once in a while. I guess you could say he's more than my superior; he's also my friend. Talley and I have always trusted him more than anybody. And we've always been a team…even when we COULDN'T always get the job done. There are times we succeeded and times we failed, but we've always succeeded and failed as a team united. I'm almost looking forward to the day Talley and I go back to work, just so we can all be together again.

I wonder what Mitsuo's doing right now?

* * *

There are some that might say I'm too old to be a student. And you might be right. But after being an elementary school teacher for so long, I'm hoping to get a little more educated myself. That's why I'm coming back to Odaiba University. I'm seeking my PhD so you can call me…well…I won't say just yet.

I'd like to introduce myself…but I'd rather keep my identity a secret for now.

I should probably tell you a little about myself. I've been to many places in my lifetime, but I've most recently been living in the small town of Reedington. You might say a lot of strange things have happened in that time, but sometimes I've been in the middle of it. That's because a certain someone needed my guidance. But she no longer needs my help and she can take care of herself.

And now that she no longer needs me, that frees me up to do some studying. I hope I'll have that PhD by the end of the year. Years of being an elementary school teacher won't prepare me for what I have ahead.

One other thing I should note is that I've had a friend pull a few strings for me and I'll not only be staying on campus, but I'll also be a Resident Director. I've heard the names of the Resident Advisors I'll have the pleasure of working with. I've also heard they're all friends and that'll hopefully make things easier. But I wonder how they'll feel about having an RD that's older than them? I hope it doesn't make things awkward.

After everything I've seen in my life, I'll just be happy to be in a NORMAL college environment.

* * *

**Davis**: So I guess this is it…

**Veemon**: Everything's gonna change…

**TK**: Nothing will be the same…

**Patamon**: Because we're all leaving.

**Takato**: We'll all start new lives…

**Guilmon**: See new places…

**Henry**: Meet new people…

**Terriermon**: And have a lot of fun doing it.

**Kari**: Some will start new relationships…

**Gatomon**: While some will try to forget their past.

**Rika**: Some will try to forget OLD relationships…

**Renamon**: While some friendships may have to end.

**Jeri**: Some will get a chance at a new beginning…

**Impmon**: While some will crave a fresh start.

**Ken**: Life will definitely get exciting…

**Wormmon**: When living in a hall full of freshmen…

**Yolei**: But it could get weird with a roommate you don't know.

**Kazu**: College is gonna be a BLAST!

**Kenta**: It only gets better from here!

**Cody**: It's gonna be hard to be on the outside looking in.

**Tai**: This is the best years of our lives…

**Sora**: But we'll soon have no more classes…

**Mimi**: We'll have to step into the real world…

**Joe**: Living our own lives…

**Izzy**: Hopefully living out our dreams…

**Matt**: But also knowing dreams may not always come true.

**Yamaki**: Here's hoping the reports are just a false alarm…

**Riley**: Here's hoping nothing bad happens…

**???**: Here's hoping for a normal life…here at Odaiba University.

  


Author's Note: So maybe I didn't get EVERY character, but there have to be some surprises. I hope you all get an idea of where our characters, Digimon, and one cameo from another series are at. This weekly series will be interesting in more ways than one as I'll hopefully give you your fix of comedy/drama/romance/adventure every Thursday starting NEXT Thursday.

  


*****- See "Double Play"

******- See "Keeping Secrets"

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
